Some Things Never Change
by Pancham
Summary: A bunch of AUs with your usual pairings. Yay! c:


**1. SpecialShipping: Artist** (?)** AU **

_Don't move, Red. No no no! Don't come!_

Yellow saw the Battler walking closer and closer to her, Pika following right beside him, loyal as ever.

_This is gonna be really awkward..._

"What are you drawing, Yellow?" Red asked curiously, trying his best to not peek at the notebook she was desperately trying to hide.

"A-Ah… ehm… P-Pika and Chuchu?"

Red, oblivious as ever, didn't notice Yellow's nervousness and gave her a loving smile. "I can't wait to see it when it's finished! Your drawings are always so great!"

Yellow slightly blushed at the compliment, and the older boy patted her head.

"Don't be so modest," he said, "If you don't mind, I'll train over here, okay?"

"O-Okay."

He removed his hand from her head and started moving towards a nearby open field. Yellow suddenly got up and followed him. When he was about to ask her what she wanted, Yellow showed him a page of her sketchbook, which featured a variety of things. Pidgey, flowers, Chuchu. But mostly, it portrayed_ him._

"You're a great model, Red," Yellow smiled shyly while her eyes took a strange interest in Pika's ears. "Do you mind if…?"

"No, not at all!"

Red added after a comfortable silence, "I'm glad you like me that much. You always hated battles, so… there's no way you'd like the fighter, huh?"

The petite girl looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?

"There's something I wanted to tell you for a long time, Yellow."

* * *

**2. OldrivalShipping: Agent AU**

"You aren't acting as usual."

"Hm." Blue played with a strand of her hair. "You know, I almost _died_ yesterday. I don't really feel like skipping around like a walking rainbow."

"Did something else happen?" Judging by Green's tone of voice, she knew she was about to hear some much needed scolding.

"Nothing."

_One, two..._

_Three._

"For God's sake, Blue. I told you to not even think about wandering around the main room. The security is crazy there. You knew that! Just think a little before jumping right in front of danger," Blue rolled her eyes as her prediction was concretized. "It's a miracle you're even alive after you did!"

Green still grumbled some incoherent words. Apparently the young woman had the _brilliant_ idea of invading the safest place in the building, where a thug attempted to murder her by forcing a knife directly against her neck. Luckily, Green interrupted him before the thug could do what he was intending to. Blue ended up having a small cut on her neck instead.

"Ow, ow! Be careful!"

"I wouldn't need to be careful if you didn't throw yourself at danger!"

"That was _one_ time," she retorted back, "I've had worse anyway."

Green visibly flinched hearing her say this, the sight of Blue barely breathing and her clothes dirty with blood still haunted his mind. Not that he didn't suffer danger from years of working, but Blue pretty much _threw_ herself at danger— only if it provided her the answers she wanted.

Which she did everytime.

"Plus, I got some important information."

Green stopped at that.

"Where?"

"Not telling you." She winked before patting the left side of the bed.

"You're too grumpy today. Come here." Green let out a sigh but joined Blue anyway, being almost instantly enveloped in a cuddly hug and feeling kisses all over his jawline.

"You'll always save me, won't you?"

"I can always try," Blue supressed a chuckle when she felt lips smiling against her own. Solving code language, collecting information, spying suspicious millionaires and foreigners individuals wasn't as pleasant as breaking his icy demeanor.

"Ow! Don't even come near my neck for the next days, Green."

"Sorry. Force of habit."

* * *

**3. MangaquestShipping: Library AU**

Crystal looked at the book called 'Doing Your Girl'. Again, that asshole had left a suggestive book where she works. He'd have it.

"Yo, Crys."

Talk about the devil. She ignored him and continued to take the books out froma basket full of books lazy people left around the library. Gold pouted and grabbed a random book left there.

"'How to spice up your sex life'. Interesting. Wanna try—"

Crystal glared at him accusingly. "Gold," she said between grinting teeth, "I'm working."

"I see," Gold grinned regardless. "Do you want something to eat? Sil' and I are going to the grocery store. It's real hot these days and we're gonna buy some popsicles! Why don't you come over later?"

"No, I don't want anything. I will come over if I have time."

"Nice! Super Serious Gal, do you have any book regarding… huh…" Gold glanced at the palm of his hand where a text was written in blue ink. "European… Co… what… Colonization?"

"Of course, Gold. This is a _library_."

Crystal told him to wait there beside her words. As Gold waited in the front desk, he recognized Crystal's handwriting on an open notebook. It had everything about her work; the day where someone borrowed a book and the day where they had to return it. He took a piece of paper and wrote something with her pen. The Hatcher let out an almost inaudible laugh and let it there.

"There it is. Now please, just let me work."

"Aw, don't be like that~"

Gold pecked her cheek and ran away blushing as much as the girl. Now that was something she wasn't used to see from this deliquent. Crystal sat on the chair and continued her work, sighing.

"That kid always returns the book a week later! I'm starting to think he's just wanting to make me angry! These days I'm totally— what. the. hell."

"_I love you. Let's go out these days?_ _Gold_."

Crystal blushed hard upon reading the paper and chose to focus on her work instead of swooning like a school girl, although having much trouble hiding her embarassment.

Gold came back after two days, the ever present smile plattered on his face. This time he searched around for a book about girls.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Crystal asked, the book titled 'How To Deal with Complicated Women' held on both her hands.

"That's for you to find out," Gold winked at her before walking up to a random book shelf.

She decided to let him have a taste of his own medicine by slipping a paper on the book. Gold eventually found the paper when he was home, laughing like he just discovered how to travel in time.

"_Friday, 8PM sharp. Don't be late._"

Silver was totally going to beat the shit outta him for borrowing some money, but he didn't really care.

* * *

**4. FranticShipping: Screenwriter and Director AU**

Ruby was looking at the movie script bewildered. How could his precious mentor recommend someone like that, he definitely had no idea. Probably had something to do with said mentor's girlfriend. Who knew. The young woman in front of him, named Sapphire, was reading a copy of the same script on her hands with a dreamy look.

"Soooo... they are basically aliens, yeah. But they never expected to make a time travel to the future. Even though they managed to travel to the future, their tecnology sucks. And humans are ready to kick their asses with their super amazing nuclear weapons! That's when sh*t goes down! Space ships! War! Blood! All in the sideral space!"

"Sorry, but I don't think I can-"

"EXCUSE ME?" Sapphire's voice suddenly rose up, teeth grinding against each other. Her hands flew up to his collar, forcing him to look at her face.

"Miss, calm down, please, calm down-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TRUE TALENT IS!

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to-"

"Such a sissy," Sapphire hissed. "Go on with this chick flick plot. Fits you well."

Ruby rubbed the nape of his neck as the enraged brunette left. Still confused from all the commotion (a faint headache could be felt), he grabbed the script.

_Sapphire Birch, February 3. _

"Stella looks startled as Henry's injury gets worse. '_Why did you came? I told you it's dangerous out there!_"

"Henry glances at her. '_Only because I wanted to go with you_.'" _*****_

Oh, ok. Sapphire Birch could be a person with no tolerance whatsoever, but Wallace didn't recommend her for nothing. Ruby sighed contently at the content. She wasn't kidding when she told him about war and blood, but there it was, a trace of sweetness amisdt the chaos.

_"_Typical hollywoodian story,_" _he thought.

_Click._

"Hey, Sapphire? Forget what I said. Come over to the studio as soon as you can."

_Click._

* * *

**5. CommonerShipping: Runaway Royalty and Confused Commoner AU**

"Just hide me!"

"Excuse me?"

"HIDE ME!"

"Wha—!"

He tried asking consent before barging in the nameless commoner's house. Never Diamond, the ever polite noble, did something such as that. But you know what they say: drastic times call drastic measures. The gentleman explained the situation later to the dense looking girl, now named Platinum, and apologized for the intrusion.

"Don't worry, Mister. I'll help you through this!"

Living in a castle didn't exactly made wonders to him, as opposite to what most people thought. Diamond hardly experienced true friendship besides his best friend's. Diamond grew up around maids and cookers, and he eventually developed a deep love to cooking. Unfortunately he couldn't even voice what he loved to do. His uncle ended up seeing him messing around with flour and eggs, and scolded him as severely as he possibly could. Then Diamond simply ran away, his mind too foggy to think about the consequences.

Diamond later got knowledge about the beautiful woman's history: Platinum used to be a noble, but unfortunately, her family was victim of a scheme planned by a rival family.

The autorities went after them after two days. Soldiers could be seen in every corner of the city. There's no way they could…

"Dia, look at me."

Platinum looked at him in the eyes before saying a line that would most probably change their lives forever.

"We will escape tonight."

Diamond looked back at her, his hands trembling as she cupped his cheeks with these dainty little hands of hers.

"Trust me. I have a plan."

"There are few soldiers by the left gate, simply because it doesn't connect to any city. I will atract attention to myself while you run away. No one will notice you when there's a mad woman talking to someone who doesn't exists," Platinum giggled behind her hands.

"What if you get caught?"

"Then you put your chubbiness for good use!" Diamond let out a hearty laugh for the first time in months.

"Now, I'll find you some new clothes. I came to this town after becoming a commoner, so nobody knows me."

His mom told him a story about fate when he was little. Everyone was bound by a red string of fate, and no matter what the cimcustances are, they'll always find a way to each other. The question was either to follow the string or not.

Diamond would gladly follow that string.

* * *

**Bonus: PreciousmetalShipping, Agent AU**

"What the f*ck, Silver!? Who in this f*cking world gave you the f*cking idea to f*cking test a f*cking weapon on your f*cking best friend!?"

Gold groaned in pain as the red laser once again hit his eyes with impressive accuracy.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello. This fanfic proves how much time I have in my hands, yay! I saw this on Tumblr and went into a extreme mode of a "WHY THE HELL NOT, LUNA?" so I wrote it. Yea.

Also, AU credits goes to auideas on Tumblr. c:

***** = If you played Final Fantasy IX, wow, I hope you remember this romantic scene between Dagger and Zidane. BWAHAHA. *shots*

**1.** Okay. I don't know about this one. I actually started out writing something really short for a bonus, but this happened. I just don't know how to... how to SpecialShipping, you feel me? /CRIES. They're so hard to write. I can't do this. oAo

**2:** OldrivalShipping is my OTP if you can't tell. BWAHA. You can't blame me. Grumpy characters being paired with cheery (?) ones are just. so. adorable.

_**3.**_ Ohoho. God bless my imagination. We know Gold is prone to throw suggestive jokes and also stupid enough to mess with Silver's money. DUDE, YOU BETTER NOT.

_**4. **_Ahh. Good ol' FranticShipping. You may wonder why the hell Sapphire does not have an accent and I'll give you an answer: I don't know how accents work because I don't live in an English-speaking country. YAY. Other than that, I didn't really wanted to make Sapphire... well... Sapphire. A screenwriter who's crazy as f*ck would be weird.

_**5. **_I really love Platinum. I really do. But the whole lady thing she has, I thought I'd be fun to mess around a little and make her a commoner. c:_  
_

About that bonus, I don't know. oAo

I decided to upload it before I hate it. HAHAHA. HA. ha. *cries in a corner*


End file.
